


One Good Day

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [8]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Also carry on references, M/M, Other, Set after nightvisiting, kittens make everything worth it, you can take fluff from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Quill doesn't tolerate teenagers knocking at her door; unless they bring kittens.





	One Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Given that Class' future isn't looking good and my break is over, I needed some fluff.

Quill almost snapped the handle off the front door. Saturdays were one of the rare days she had free of the teenagers she was stuck teaching basic science to.

The teenagers just hadn't gotten that message. Matteusz was living with them (since yesterday). His presence didn't bother her too much. He visited the prince enough that all that had changed was having to make eye contact over breakfast.

Ram and Tanya had showed up in the morning, the formed looking slightly afraid as she had answered the door. Tanya had only smiled in her direction, unshaken. (She'd make a great warrior.)

Now the last one was here.

"Hi." April was weighed down by a large cardboard box she was struggling to hold. "Can I come in?"

"Living room." Quill held open the door, letting April brush past.

Giving up on any chance of peacefully watching the movie she'd gone through so much effort of downloading (she felt so local; reading and watching 'the Hunger Games'), she almost stepped upstairs.

It was a tiny meow that stopped her. Quill knew cats. She knew more than she was proud to admit about the small (and surprisingly cute) animal. She knew what they sounded like and there was a cat in her home. (She was thinking of it as her home now, how tragic.)

Picking up the cup from the stairs and losing the one sided fight with the prince about cleaning the house, Quill wandered back into the kitchen.

April had opened the box and was currently in the process of coaxing out a small cat (a kitten, Quill realised, a baby). It was smaller than the pictures then look and rather cute looking with white fluff and bright blue eyes.

The humans made 'aww'ing noises, which made Quill feel better about herself.

"Miss MacLean?" She asked, pretending the small cat wasn't the highlight of her week. "What is that?"

"It's name is Ebb." April passed the small cat to Ram, who smiled softly. "Isn't she cute?"

"For an earthling," Quill answered, putting down the mug. She walked into her living room (tragic) moving the prince's coat and sitting in her chair (doubly tragic). He pouted when she touched his stuff, which was the icing on the... something. (Earth dialect was strange.)

"We all had a complicated day yesterday." April smiled at the direction of Matteusz. "I thought we earned a treat and borrowed some kittens."

"I assumed you stolen them." Tanya reached over and strokes the small cat perched on Ram's lap. She was most likely being sarcastic but cat theft seemed like a good idea.

"My aunt works at an adoption centre," April continued. "So she let me borrow them."

"She's sweet." The kitten leaped from Ram's knee to Tanya's. She continued stroking it and the kitten made a happy noise again.

"It's okay Ram, you can hold Baz." April picked up a second cat, black this time and passed it to him. The kitten curled up in a ball and closed its big eyes. Ram looked delighted.

"I am seeing a theme with these names," Matteusz commented.

"They get named after book characters," April replied. "Maybe you've read the book?"

"Carry On!" Tanya said loudly. The kitten looked up at her curiously. "Sorry. It's just a great book. You've read it?"

"My Babcia brought me it." He was smiling at the mention of his grandmothers name. Quill figured Matteusz must get homesick as well. "She thought it was good for me to read books about boys falling in love."

"You miss her?" Ram asked. Quill was almost surprised but didn't say anything. She was mostly eyeing up the last kitten in the box, which had picked up a small toy in its tiny mouth and was shaking its head so it'd make a noise. (It reminded her of her students.)

"I miss all my family." The prince reached for his hand. "But she was my favourite."

"Will you be able to see her again?" The prince asked, seemingly holding tighter onto his boyfriend.

"I hope so."

"I get it. My grandmother lives in Punjab," Ram hesitated, "India. It's a bit different because she left us, not the other way round but I miss her too. She always made the best breakfasts. Couldn't cook lunch or dinner to save her life but for breakfasts, she was golden." Ram smiled to himself.

"You never told me that," Tanya said, still stroking the kitten on her lap.

He shrugged. "We've been busy saving the world."

"Miss Quill?" April had scooped up the last and smallest kitten in her arms. "I think Trixie likes you."

"That makes one," Quill replied, not bothering to filter how bitter she sounded. Nevertheless, she accepted the kitten from April. It was incredibly light to hold and looked up at her with big blue eyes. She dropped the toy onto her lap with a rattle and looked almost proud.

It meowed, the tiniest battle cry and for the first time, Quill allowed the corner of her mouth to twitch into half a smile. (The kitten seemed to be smiling back.)

**Author's Note:**

> Babcia - Polish for grandmother 
> 
> Punjab - an area in Indian where Sikhism is popular. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure Ram is of Indian descent and I've read it a few times. (If I'm wrong, let me know and I'll fix it.) 
> 
> Also 'Carry On' is one of my favourite books. It has been translated to Polish (I checked, what a loser) and I have the headcanon that Mattetsz' grandmother buys him LGBT+ literature to show her support. 
> 
> (Ebb - Powerful Mage in CO who spends most of the book crying, alone with goats.  
> Baz - angsty Vampire who pushed the boy he was in love with down the stairs once.   
> Trixie - lesbian pixie that got glitter everywhere.)


End file.
